Pain Gone Unnoticed
by nc619
Summary: Tony's daughter has been acting strange lately and her loved ones are determined to find out why. WARNING: sexual abuse
1. Chapter 1

First of all I don't own any of the Ironman characters. I own the character I made up, Emily and that's it. The ages of the characters are below. I made Rhodey younger b/c i might pair him with Emily. I don't know yet. I would love some advice on that. Anyway here are the ages:

Tony Stark: 44 Pepper Potts: 37 Obadiah Stane: 60 Lieutenant Colonel James Rhodes aka Rhodey: 33 Emily Stark: 18

Summary: Tony's daughter has been acting strange lately and all her loved ones are determined to find out why.

* * *

Pain Gone Unnoticed Chapter 1:

Emily's POV

The first time I was so shocked that I just let it happen. I was trying to finish my calculus homework while I waited for my Dad and Pepper to

get out of the meeting but was having trouble. He offered to help and I happily accepted. I should have known by the way he was leaning over

my shoulder. I should have moved away. I shouldn't have smiled up at him when I got the right answer to the question. I shouldn't have led

him on. But I did. I mean what other reason would there be for him to kiss me? He didn't say anything about just continued on helping me with

homework like nothing happened. It wasn't long before Dad and Pepper came out of the meeting and Dad shouted, "Hey beautiful ready to

go?" No one noticed how suddenly my skin became so pale.

We weren't alone the second time. There were hundreds of people all around. Everyone was sitting in around us. Dad, Pepper, Obadiah and I

were all together at a round table. I should have known that the hundreds of people would not stop him, even before he sat down next to me.

My own father was sitting right across from it and my dad didn't notice him run his hands up and down my thigh. Dad stopped his attempts to

charm and flirt with Pepper as he watched me quickly get up. "Everything okay, honey?"

"Sorry, I just have to use the restroom," I said quickly. I wanted to leave the party and just go home but Dad had to stay and I just knew he

would volunteer to take me home.

By the third time I was ready for it. I did not become paralyzed with shock when he pressed me into the wall. Before he had a chance to do

anything I slapped him hard across the face and ran out of the room as the door was opened. I ran past a confused and shocked Pepper as I

quickly went into the car. But not before hearing that we apparently 'had a fight' and thus I slapped him.

"I have never seen Emily become violent in a fight before. I will be sure to talk to her about it immediately."

"That is not necessary Ms. Potts. She was angry. She just needed to lash out on someone and I happened to be there. I forgive Emily."

"Still, Mr. Stane, I will tell Mr. Stark what has occurred and we will talk to Emily about it."

Pepper tried to get me to talk on the way home but I just stared out of the window. I barely listened to my dad's lecture to me and Pepper

reprimanding my Dad to stay calm and hear my side of the story. But I didn't tell him my side, instead I ran to my bedroom, buried my head in

my pillow and cried. I found out the next morning that I was grounded for two weeks for defending myself. If it couldn't get any worse I would

then be under _his_, Obadiah's roof while my Dad went on his business trip with Rhodey. I found out it was _his_ idea so that we could spend time

together and makeup. I was the only one who knew what would really happen.


	2. Chapter 2

Pain Gone Unnoticed Chapter 2

"She hit Obadiah!"

Rhodey was shocked. He didn't know if it was the alcohol that Tony had given him or if he just couldn't believe that sweet Emily would hit

someone. He could see her father doing that which he might have said out loud just now but never Emily. They were sitting on the plane on

their way to Afghanistan. Two hours on the blame and one, two, three? Rhodey couldn't remember how many scotches later Tony said that he

was concerned about 'his little girl' and told him that Emily and Obadiah had a fight.

"To be specific she slapped him and I still have no idea why." Tony admitted. Rhodey watched as the carefree playboy façade went away and

was replaced with the exhausted protective man that Rhodey knew to be the eighteen year old's dad.

"Reilly? She didn't tell you?" That was out of character for Emily as well for the beautiful youn woman that Rhodey knew told her dad practically

everything. She was always very open with the ones she loved and trusted. Although there were some things that she didn't tell her father

she would tell either Pepper or himself. Rhodey prided himself on being one of the people that the young woman talked to openly. Rhodey

greatly admired the way the young women expressed her self freely to those she loved. But now she had a fight and had heard it from Tony,

not Emily. Rhodey didn't feel that drunk anymore.

Tony knew he was not the only one concerned. He could tell by the look on Rhodey's face right now. He could tell by the way Pepper looked

after trying to talk to Emily everyday. Pepper was determined to coax Emily to talk about it but Emily just clammed up and went to her bedroom

or her art studio. Obadiah had expressed his concern to him as well. Obadiah had offered to use the business trip as a way to mend Emily and

his friendship. Although Tony was frustrated that even Obadiah refused to tell him what the argument was about simply stating "I think its

best that we just leave it in the past." Not seeing any other resolution Tony agreed to let Emily stay with Obadiah.

"You let Emily stay with him!" Tony almost jumped almost forgetting that someone was listening to him. "What if she punches him again?!" Tony

snorted at this and took another sip of his scotch. Deep down Rhodey knew that letting Emily stay there was not a good idea but not for the

reason he stated to his friend. He didn't know what the real reason was but he just had a gut feeling that something was up like a couple

weeks ago when Emily abruptly left the party.

_Flashback_

_Rhodey watched as Emily abruptly stood up. _

"_Everything okay, honey?"_

"_Sorry, I just have to use the restroom," Emily stated. Tony was satisfied with the answer he and Pepper went back to flirting with each other while_

_ Obadiah simply sat there for a few minutes until he decided to go to the bar for a drink. Rhodey was the only one who saw Emily gracefully walk_

_ outside in the direction of the garden instead of the restroom. Excusing him self from the table Rhodey immediately got up and followed her. Rhodey_

_ saw her standing by the garden's pond and leaning against a cherry blossom tree that accented her long white silky dress perfectly. To Rhodey Emily_

_ looked absolutely gorgeous. He tried to stay quiet, not wanting to disturb the peace that Emily seemed to be in but then he stepped on a fallen trig._

_ He flinch at the sound and the alarmed look on Emily's face as she spun around quickly her curly hair whipping her face and she searched for the _

_intruder of her peace. Emily visibly relaxed when she saw who it was. _

"_Sorry. I didn't mean to disturb you," Rhodey started to apologize but Emily waved her hand saying with the gesture that the apology was not _

_necessary. _

"_No it's fine," Emily said as Rhodey moved to closer to her "I just wanted to get out of there for awhile. It gets a bit tiring. You know?" Emily asked_

_ looking up at Rhodey with those beautiful hazel eyes. _

"_Yes. I know exactly what you mean." Rhodey felt that there was something more but didn't say anything. If she just wanted to come outside she_

_ could have just said so. It was a very windy night and Rhodey could feel Emily shivering by him. Immediately Rhodey took off his jacket and placed_

_ around Emily's shivering shoulders. Emily smiled up at him which Rhodey returned._

"_Always the gentlemen," Emily teased as she snuggled into his jacket more. "So good sir, how long do you think we can stay out here before someone_

_ notices?" _

_Rhodey groaned thinking about the party they were at but smiled when an idea came to mind. "If you are not up to it I could always take you home?_

_ We could even say you are not feeling well."_

"_As much as I would love that, you can't. We can't. My Dad would end up taking me home and asking me a million questions as he tried to figure out_

_ why I wasn't feeling well."_

"_Damn"_

" _And you have to talk to the president of something or other of the company of something or other with my Dad, remember?"_

"_The president of something or other of the company of something or other?" Rhodey teased "Emily his name is-" Rhodey blinked. "I don't remember_

_ his name either. But his company is-" Panic set in. "Oh my god! I don't remember that either!" Emily laughed._

"_And you were making fun of me. Don't worry though." Emily said as she saw Rhodey's panic stricken face. "I'm sure Pepper knows. Come on. Let's_

_ go inside and find out." Emily said as she grabbed his hand and led him back to the party. "I'm sure they are serving dessert now too." She said with_

_ excitement in her voice. Rhodey smiled following Emily back inside. He realized only after the party that he forgot to ask about why she left the party_

_ in the first place and why she looked so uncomfortable sitting by Obadiah._

_End of Flashback _

Rhodey felt that this fight between Obadiah and her started before that party and that it had escalated. Yet Rhodey was stuck like Pepper and

Tony, having no clue as to what the fight was about and hating every minute of not knowing.

While Rhodey was contemplating this Tony was deep in thought. He was barely paying attention to the attractive flight attendants dancing in

front of him. He merely drank his scotch and replayed his last encounter with his little girl.

_Flashback_

"_All right, Pepper! I get it! Let me say goodbye to my baby and I will leave!" Tony shouted at his personal assistant who was nagging about him be a_

_ couple minutes late for the plane. Okay so maybe it was close to hour but what's the difference? "The longer you yell at me the longer it will take for_

_ me to get ready!" Tony screamed as he put on his tie. He smiled at the sudden silence. Tony left his room and entered his daughter's favorite room in_

_ the house, her art studio. Tony still did not know how he got a daughter who was so artistic. He himself never did well in art. It was the only class he_

_ seemed to not have excelled in. She must have gotten it from her mother Tony mused. The walls of the room were painted all white. Emily would_

_ paint one of them once in a while but would always end up painting over it before Tony or Pepper had a chance to take a picture of it. Pepper was once_

_ able to take a picture of a half finished painting. Although only half painted Tony immediately knew what the picture was as soon as he saw it. It was_

_ a picture of Emily's mother on their wedding day. Tony knew that Emily was painting the picture Tony took of her mother twirling around in her dress_

_ and smiling happily at the person taking the camera. It brought tears to his eyes the first time he saw it. Emily had captured her mothers grace and_

_ beauty in that painting so perfectly. Even though it was only half painted and the rest just sketched up on the wall. It was perfect. Tony still kept that_

_ picture in his pocket to look at wherever he went. He actually made copies of the masterpiece to ensure that he would never lose it and to give one to_

_ Pepper since she was able to take a picture of the painting before it was painted over. Coming into the room Tony saw stacks of paintings leaning_

_ against the wall and stacks of sketch books filled with millions of sketches that his daughter created. In the center of the room was Emily painting a_

_ woman curled up in a ball, her back naked and every muscle defined. The painter herself was wearing baggy sweats and a black wife beater. Her hazel_

_ eyes focused hard on the painting making Tony believe that she had not heard him come in. _

"_You leavin now?" _

_I guess I was wrong thought Tony. "Yes, I am leaving not leavin." Tony corrected teasingly in an attempt to ease the tension. "Pepper will pick you up_

_ and take you to Obadiah's after she goes to the office and makes sure I'm on the plane." Emily remained concentrating on her painting. With a heavy_

_ sigh Tony said, "Emily, you can't be mad at me forever." Emily stopped painting. "I'm not mad at you," she admitted as she slowly turned around. _

"_Well you can't stay mad at Obadiah either, baby." He stated as he gently lifted his daughter chin up to look into her eyes. "We're are a family and_

_ family forgives each other." She pulled away at this. _

"_Dad listen-"_

"_Honey just try…for me."_

_Silence hung for awhile until Emily looked up at her dad and gave him a smile that did not quite reach her eyes. "Okay. I'll try."_

"_That's my girl," he said with smile as he pulled his daughter into a hug which Emily whole heartily returned. Tony looked down to see Emily with_

_ tears in her eyes. "Hey, honey, what's wrong?" he said as he tenderly wiped away her tears. _

_Emily looked ashamed for crying but she kept her head up and looked straight into her father's eyes. "Dad, please don't go. Please just stay."_

"_Honey what-"_

"_TONY!" Tony jumped out of his thoughts and looked up to see Rhodey. "The plane landed." Tony got up to readied himself for the Jericho presentation_

_ but his daughters scared pleading face was never far away from his thoughts. _

* * *

**Please review!!!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay I got this review from Redlioness62 and I decided to scratch the whole Emily/Rhodey thing. Also the ages that I put in the first chapter because Rhodey is supposed to be older than Tony. Thanks for tell me this Redlioness62!! BTW please review!!**

* * *

Pain Gone Unnoticed: Chapter 3

Pepper was driving Emily to Obadiah's. Every few minutes Pepper would glance worriedly at the miserable looking girl in the passenger's seat. The young girl no longer wore sweats but was still dressed casually in baggy jeans and a green t-shirt that said "psychics do it in the future." The girl's long dark brown hair was tied back in a messy bun. The young women beside Pepper looked so much like her father but her beautiful curly hair was all from her mother. Pepper had never met the Mrs. Stark for she had died years before Pepper was hired as Mr. Stark's personal assistant but at once caught Emily painting a beautiful picture of her. It was so beautiful she had to photograph it before Emily painted over it. Pepper remembered showing Mr. Stark that picture. Tony had a mixture of emotions displaying on his face when he say his daughter's work. A sad smile at the memory of his deceased wife but most of all his faced showed love and how proud he was of his daughter. It always saddened Pepper when she thought about Tony… having to handle taking care of his daughter and running a company all by himself. _Well not all by myself, Pepper_ said a voice in her head that sounded a lot like Tony. _I have had some lovely assistants along the way. _Yep, Pepper thought as she suppressed a smile. That was exactly a comment Tony would say which would make all the pity she felt for him disappear. No matter what Tony said to her and no matter where her career led her, Pepper could never imagine leaving Emily's life. Pepper felt graced to be in the child's life. Pepper suppressed another smile thinking about if she called the girl beside her a child out loud she would get a - _I'm not a child! I am 18 years old! LEGALLY AN ADULT! _or a murderous glare. Pepper would not care though for Emily would always be the same little girl she had met the first day of her job as Mr. Anthony Stark, the CEO of Stark Industries' personal assistant asking Pepper with those big puppy dog eyes if she would play tea party with her. From that first day Emily had immediately trusted her and let Pepper into her life. Emily had even blessed Pepper by making her a mother. Pepper remembered the day that she realized this perfectly.

_Flashback_

_Pepper was down in the garage telling Mr. Stark his schedule of meetings while the CEO himself was fixing one of his many cars. It was hard to tell if he was listening or not with the music on and the noise of him working on the car until Jarvis announced "Welcome home, Miss Emily." As thirteen year old Emily came in with her backpack falling off her arm and her hands tightly holding a book. Tony and Pepper both thought she looked frazzled but though nothing of it at first. "Hey baby how was your day at school?" Tony said wiping his hands of all the grime and dirt they had accumulated. "Fine," Emily snapped as she quickly walked to up the stairs. "I finish my homework. Bye." Emily was gone before anyone else had a chance to say anything. _

"_Well that was-" Pepper started. _

"_-odd?" Tony added. "Do you think everything is alright?" Tony said as he became instantly worried and protective. _

"_Relax, -"_

"_Tony" He corrected automatically as he looked up the stairs to where his daughter had vanished._

"_Tony" Pepper said with a tiny smile. "I am sure she just had a lot of homework and is stressed about it. She will be fine by dinner."_

_Dinner came and Emily was still not fine. Emily barely ate but rather stirred her food around and barely talked which was a sure definite sign that something was not right. As soon as she could be excused she jumped out of her seat and ran into her room. After fifteen minutes of pacing around the room after she left, Tony was ready to pull his hair out thinking of all possible reasons why his daughter would be upset. "Oh my god! What if she is pregnant?"_

"_What? Tony!"_

"_I just know that she's pregnant! She's been hanging around that boy what's his name…Joey?Jack?"_

"_Jason" Pepper corrected "But -"_

"_Jason! That little bastard Jason got my baby pregnant!"_

"_Tony! Calm down! I'm sure she is not pregnant!"_

"_If I may sir-"_

"_NOT NOW JARVIS!"_

"_Yes, sir" Jarvis said wearily._

"_AND YOU!" Tony rounded on Pepper. "How do you know? Before you said she would be fine by dinner!" Tony yelled as he kept pacing around the room. _

"_That was when I thought it had to do with homework. Now calm down I'm sure-"_

"_What's all the yelling about?" Emily asked annoyed at having heard the muffled yells from her room. "And who's pregnant?" Tony got beet red when Emily asked that. Pepper was not sure if it was from anger at the thought of some dumbass kid knocking up his little girl or embarrassment of just realizing how ridiculous that thought was and thinking about Emily's reaction to hearing to what he thought. _

"_Emily," Pepper was the first talk being the only adult in the room that was calm and thinking straight. "You seemed upset at dinner tonight and when you calm home today? Is something wrong?" Emily looked uncomfortable for a while but eventually nodded a yes. Tony now calmer started to take over. "Come over here baby" he said as he gestured to the couch "and lets talk about what's bothering you." Again Emily looked uncomfortable. "Actually, Dad, can I talk to Pepper about it?" Booth adults looked a little surprised by this but only one of them looked hurt by this as well. "Sure honey. I will just be in the garage." Tony said with a force smile. To Pepper he looked like wounded puppy._

_Pepper found out the story and after two hours of being up in Emily's room she had come down to the garage. Tony looked up as he heard footsteps approaching but slumped a little when he saw Pepper. 'Well that's a first' thought Pepper. _

"_Well she's not pregnant." As crazy as an idea it was to even Tony he still looked relieved at that news but the relief was immediately replaced back again with hurt. Pepper continued with the story. "You were right about Jason though." Tony looked curious at this "The little jerk bragged to the whole school that they kissed and even lied and said they went further." _

"_That bastard! I'll kill him!"_

"_Tony he is a thirteen year old boy and you can't kill him."_

"_Yes I can. I have connections with the United States military. Give me Jason's last name and no one will ever hear from him again."_

"_That's why she didn't want to tell you." Pepper immediately regretted saying that, as she saw the hurt look. "I was told that I could tell you everything. It was just that telling you face to face at this moment would be like and I quote 'opening up barely healed wounds and adding a couple of paper cuts to it". That got a smile out of Tony. _

"_I guess I would have overreacted a little and start yelling before hearing her out." _

"_Yeah overreact like asking her if she's pregnant and then killing the first boy she ever kissed?"_

_That struck Tony hard. "My god Pepper, my baby is growing up." Pepper cam over and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Yes, she is." And walked away. "Thanks for the comfort!" Tony said sarcastically as he gently touched the place where Pepper touched him without her notice. Pepper walked away. She never told him that Emily also said to her. Pepper had asked Emily why she told Pepper and not her father. Emily told her "some of the girls I talked to said that they told their mothers about their first kiss and break ups. So I thought I would do the same." _

_End of flashback_

Pepper never forgot how Emily had in her way called Pepper her mother. Looking at the glum girl besides her Pepper felt that she was not doing her motherly duty to help her daughter out of what was troubling her.

_Ironmanironmanironmanironmanironmanironmanironmanironmanironmanironmanironman_

"We're here." Pepper announced. She gave Emily a smile hoping that she would at least get a smile back. No such luck though. Both women got out of the car and both slowly started walking towards the mansion. Obadiah greeted them at the door.

"Ms. Potts! Emily! How are you? How is Tony? On the phone now I hope." Mr. Stane asked as he raised his arms in preparation to hug Pepper. The Stark assistant was exactly comfortable hugging the man for she never learned to like Mr. Stark's business partner. There was just something about him that she just didn't trust. Yet Pepper endured him for he was Mr. Stark's business partner and his father's oldest friend. Reluctantly Pepper returned the hug.

"Mr. Stane" Pepper said with a fake smile. "Tony is already on the plane on his way to Afghanistan as we speak."

"Good. Very good." Obadiah said then turned his eyes on Emily with a look in his eyes that Pepper could not quite describe. "Emily. I'm so happy that you will be joining me for a few days. Without your father here, I don't have much work to do. So we will be able to spend a lot of time together, just the two of us." He said with a grin. Emily didn't reply, just stared down at the ground and when Obadiah was done talking her only reply was to grab her bags and say, "I'm going to settle in." As she tried to walk upstairs Obadiah grabbed her arm.

"No need." He snapped his fingers, signaling the maid to take Emily's things.

"No" Emily stated, determination evident in her voice. "I will do it myself."

"Fine," Obadiah said his steely eyes connected with Emily's determined ones. It made Pepper feel like she was trapped in the middle of a confrontation and she had no clue what it was about. Obadiah's eyes soften a little but there was still something in them that Pepper didn't like. "But let us have lunch first before you start unpacking. It's already setup. Ms. Potts-" Obadiah started to bid Pepper goodbye until Emily interrupted.

"Pepper doesn't have a lot of work since Dad's gone either. Can she stay for lunch?" Emily asked. "Well I don't know if Ms. Potts-" Emily quickly interrupted and turned to Pepper.

"I don't know if I am going to see you until Dad is back, Pepper. Will you stay for lunch?" Emily asked. Her puppy dog eyes were out in full force, pleading Pepper to stay. Eighteen years old and the child could still make people melt with her eyes. Pepper couldn't believe how quickly Emily got her to stay for lunch and then to help her unpack. Although Emily was her usual bouncy self with Pepper or at least pretended to be, Emily had not one word to Obadiah. So during lunch Emily had sat by Pepper, talked to Pepper and then had dragged Pepper up to the guest room she was staying in to help her unpack. Pepper was worried as much as she loved spending time with Emily but she really did have to leave soon. Although Pepper wished she could stay with Emily or better yet have Emily come with her, Tony was clear that he wanted the Emily and Obadiah to spend time together and make amends. Placing the last sock in the drawer while Emily placed her sketchbook on the bedside table, Pepper said "Well that's the end of it."

"Do you want to-"

"Emily" Pepper said with a smile that said 'really? You know I can't'. Emily looked up at Pepper, her eyes pleading to her. Emily opened her mouth to speak when –

"Ah, I see you are all unpacked now. Good no that you are all settled I'm sure Ms. Potts has somewhere she needs to be."

Pepper barely had time to blink before she was rushed out of the house. Pepper left, missing the flinch Emily gave as Obadiah's hand snaked around the young girl's waist.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay so disclamer: I don't own Ironman. :( damn. I'm going to go cry now.**

* * *

Pain Gone Unnoticed: Chapter 4

Emily's POV

My life had become a living hell.

I learned that locking the doors at night didn't help. He had the keys. When he would come in at night my only protection was to fake sleep. He  
wouldn't stay as long then.

Pepper would come over at least twice a week. The last time, I saw her in the doorway before she went in trying her best to compose herself  
before she greeted me. But I saw her red eyes and I knew.

They hadn't found him.

I spent the light of day waiting in fear for news about my father and the nights in fear of _him_. Obadiah. Obadiah was busy doing this and that for the company but he always made sure to be there at night. I waited day and night.

Rhodey called everyday. He always finished the conversation by promising me that he will find my father soon. After almost three months, I don't know how much hope I have left. I've reached a point where I seem to have lost the ability to cry. I just sat down wondering. If I had told my Dad what Obadiah was doing to me before he left would he have stayed? _No_, a voice that sounded like the person I despised said in my head, _he would have realized you were nothing more than a slut and left sooner with or without knowing what would happen to him while he was there. _Either way I blame myself for my dad not being here as I laid huddled in my bed waiting and wondering how far _he_ would go tonight.

IronmanIronmanIronmanIronmanIronmanIronmanIronmanIronman IronmanIronmanIronman

Tony's POV

The first person I thought about as soon as I woke up and the last thought before I closed my eyes at night was of my daughter,_ Emily_. There  
was also a certain strawberry blond that crept in my mind. I accepted a long time ago that I lover her but…I still loved my wife too. So I never  
lingered too much on the blue eyed beauty. But my baby was the first thing on my mind while I work with Dr. Yinsen on our ticket outta here. Dr. Yinsen and I shared stories of our families while working, talked about the people we looked forward to seeing most once we are out of here. And now that I'm free I'm practically bouncing out of my seat in anticipation. My knees are bobbing up and down much to Rhodey's annoyance which just makes me do it more. "Rhodey?" Rhodey gave a noise out acknowledgement. He hasn't really looked at me straight in the eye since he first saw me all banged up. "Have you seen Emily yet?" Why is my voice cracking? I'm not some thirteen year old boy. "No." Rhodey curtly. "I was a little busy looking for you." "Ofcourse." I said quickly. Although I kind of rescued myself but whatever I won't tell him that. "But I've talked to her on the phone."

"Yeah?" My head went up so fast I thought it would break. I had not even been able to call my baby yet. I haven't heard her voice. Anything.

"H-how did she sound?" I asked my voice pleading a little to get a little information about my daughter. I watched Rhodey as he sighed suddenly looking a lot older.

"Honesty man, not good. At first she would cry on the phone…she sounded so scared but after a while …her voice…there was nothing. No emotion."

My knees stopped bouncing and my stomach seemed to have filled with ice. We didn't talk the rest of the way home.

A few hours later I was greeted by…two paramedics? There were kidding me right? They even had a gurney! I was so close to telling them to get the fuck out of my way when I saw them. My two girls…I mean Miss Potts and my daughter…my baby. Pepper looked professional like always but her cheeks were glistening with dried up tears and her eyes were still red and puffy. Emily's eyes were dry and dull. She stood there looking shocked like she didn't expect me to be real. As she stood there frozen I scrutinized her. She had lost a significant amount of weight which worried me because she was already so skinny in the first place and had dark circles under her eyes. I will definitely have to make sure she eats more and sleeps more. What was Pepper thinking letting her daughter get into this kind of state. Looking at Pepper, I realized Emily wasn't the only one having late nights filled with worrying. Well Daddy's home now and he is going to make sure his girls are taken care of. I will personally make sure my girls eat more and sleep more. I will personally make sure Pepper gets the right amount of sleep even if I have to stay in bed with her until she does. Yep sleep right beside her and – wait. Focus. It's time to focus on my daughter who I love and have been having a staring contest with for a couple minutes now.

"Hi, baby." Wow. 3 months away from her and thinking I might never see her again and that's what I say. The incredible Tony Stark everybody. Apparently that was enough for the waterworks to begin and for her to run to me and hold on to me for dear life. At that moment I do not care if my one arm is broken as I pick my little girl up. Rhodey tells me he can hold her because of my arm but I just give him a look that says go to hell. I might have actually told him that too but my mind is too focused on my baby sobbing her heart out to figure out or not. I make her sit on my lap which she gave no protest to as I spoke softly to her telling her that its alright and that I'm here now like I did when she was little and had a nightmare. I hear her muffled voice and listened closely hearing her say how she couldn't lose me too and she just kept repeating that she was sorry. I tightened my hold on her as my heart clenched at her words and wondering what on earth she was apologizing for. I let go of her with great regret for the press conference. I would not have let her go but Pepper had immediately taken my place and I knew without a doubt that she was safe in Pepper's hands.

The press conference didn't take long and in my opinion it went great. I didn't really see a problem in telling everybody that my company would no longer manufacture weapons. Obadiah seemed a little pissed but I don't give a shit if he was mad. I only care about getting back in the car with my two girls. Obadiah was in my way though! He was actually blocking my path! I was so close to punching Obadiah out. He must have noticed my fists curl up at my side because he finally moved aside. I immediately went back into the car taking Emily back into my lap and pulling Pepper close to me too. I did not care that I was crossing some stupid boundary that Pepper and I have always flirted with but never crossed before but from the way she just clung onto both me and Emily back I knew Pepper didn't care either.

* * *

**Sorry it took me so long to update but I have school and once in a while I have a life. Please review :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN IRONMAN!!!! **

**

* * *

**

**Pain Gone Unnoticed: Chapter 5**

It had been over a week since Tony had been rescued and everything had seemed to go back to normal in the Stark household. Tony was busy

in his workshop. Emily was busy in her art studio and Pepper was busy with her job as Mr. Stark's personal assistant and caretaker to both

Starks. Yep everything was back to normal…except that Pepper could still see something was upsetting Emily. She had become consumed in

her art work and barely came out of her studio. Although her father was known for working hours on end, Emily was not known for that. She

never let her work become her life like her father but tried her hardest to balance everything in her life.

"She is just inheriting the Stark obsession, Potts." Tony said when Pepper voiced her concerns. Of course Tony was too busy with his new

found obsession to see how tired Emily looked and how skinny she had gotten. _Typical Tony_ Pepper thought. He was so protective of his loved

ones but had trouble knowing when they actually needed their help. The first day home was interesting. Emily had clung onto them that whole

day but Tony and she didn't mind. During dinner that night Tony had all but shoved food in both her and Emily's mouth. Pepper swore that just

when she finished her plate of food Tony would pile some more on her plate. The first time he did it Tony responded by saying "Guys don't like

girls who look like corpses, Pepper. If you want to get a date anytime soon I would recommend you eat a second helping. Or three." Pepper

didn't say anything. The murderous glare she gave her boss said it all. Yet Pepper obligingly ate her seconding helping because she knew that

this was Tony's way of telling his assistant that he was worried about her and wanted to take care of her. Pepper had smiled as she

remembered how Tony hovered around Emily and her during that dinner. Whenever a glass or plate was half empty he would quickly get up to

refill it. The next morning Pepper remembered exactly for Tony had attempted to make pancakes. Attempted being the correct word for the

pancakes were completely burned yet completely uncooked in the middle. After a rather big flame shot out of one of the pancakes Pepper had

taken over.

_Flashback_

_Tony sat down and watching as his lovely assistant made breakfast. He had made pancakes but they were well…uneatable. So if Tony couldn't could _

_the pancakes he decided he could at least critique Pepper's cooking. _

"_Pepper you forgot the chocolate chips. No one has just plain pancakes…its too boring. A pancake should have chocolate chips and…OH! Sprinkles!" _

_Tony got up to find sprinkles and then went to the refrigerator to get whipped cream. Yeah whipped cream on pancakes sounded great. _

"_Am I making breakfast or dessert?" Pepper asked as she mixed the pancakes not adding anything he suggested. _

"_mmm…dessert does sound wonderful at this time" Tony said leering at his red headed assistant. "Something…strawberry sounds good right now." He_

_ added as he leaned in closer to her. Pepper tried her best to focus solely on the pancakes. _

"_I'm sure you can find some in your pile of leftovers you have. There are so many to choose from that if you don't find some…strawberries I'm sure _

_you will find something else to feed off of." She had finished making the pancakes which had blueberries in it. Pepper felt that was healthier and more _

_appropriate than the chocolate chip pancakes Tony's suggested. _

"_That's cold, Potts." Pepper didn't reply. _

"_Jarvis will you tell Emily breakfast is ready." Pepper smiled more at the memory but her smile diminished as she remember that after breakfast she _

_saw Tony sit down and just stare. He had that look on his face. That look that he gets before he starts working on something, before he creates some _

_ingenious invention, before he spends hours and hours working on said invention and not talking to anyone for days. He would get caught up in this _

_invention and forget that everyone around him until it was complete. Pepper sighed. What was he working on now? When was he going to realize _

_something was wrong with his daughter for Pepper realized but had no idea what it was and what she could do to fix it. _

* * *

**Please review. :) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimers: I don't own Ironman**

**Pain Gone Unnoticed Chapter 6**

_Tony's POV_

Okay so trying to fly into the Earth's outer atmosphere was not a good idea. At least it wasn't yet. And my landing I guess wasn't so smooth, but it will be. \ I have been so focused on working on the suit that I failed to notice something or rather someone. My daughter. I was painfully reminded of this fact the same night of my attempt into space with the suit.

_Normal POV_

"Excuse me, sir."

"Yes, Jarvis?" Tony asked a little irritated. He was fixing the suit from his….minor mishap.

"I know that you didn't want to be disturbed but I feel as though you should know that your daughter is having a nightmare."

Tony ran up the stairs and quickly ran into Emily's room. In the room, Emily was tossing and turning trying to hold off some nonexistent force and she cried.

"Stop! Please!"

With long quick strides Tony was by her side in seconds trying to gently wake her up.

"Em, honey, wake up."

Emily let out a whimper when he touched her and moved away. That hurt Tony more than the bomb that exploded in front of him.

"Honey! Em! Wake up!"

Emily jolted awake and Tony immediately held her in his arms. Emily tensed up for a few seconds until she became aware of the familiar comforting arms of her father and hearing his soothing voice tell her it's okay. Emily's body shocked she couldn't help it as her pain engulfed her. Tony rocked her back and forth whispering words of comfort, until Emily fell back asleep. He gently laid her back down. Making sure she was calm and asleep. Tony kissed her forehead then went downstairs to the workshop. Tony sat down on the floor not really staring at anything for a while.

"Jarvis."

"Yes, sir?"

"Has this been the first time that she has had a nightmare?"

It was the first time he ever heard Jarvis hesitate before speaking to him.

"Unfortunately no, sir."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Tony asked angrily. He was angry at his butler for not telling him and at himself for not knowing.

"Please, sir, Miss Stark had demanded that I not tell you about them but unfortunately sir they have gotten worse and I felt that I could no longer keep this quiet." Tony remained silent ingesting the information Jarvis gave him.

"How long have the nightmares been happening?" Tony closed his eyes wanting to confirm was he already suspected.

"Four months, sir."

Tony's eyes snapped open. That wasn't the time of his kidnapping. What happened four months ago? Then he remembered. The fight.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long for me to update. I'm struggling with the hated writer's block so any suggestions that you all have for the story is appreciated! **


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guess what? I don't own Ironman or any of the characters. Another thing. The warnings in the beginning still apply.

* * *

Pain Gone Unnoticed Chapter 7:

After Tony found out about Emily's nightmares he called Pepper.

"Hello" A sleepy voice slurred.

"Did you know about the nightmares?"

"Tony?"

"Pepper" Tony mocked.

"Tony!" Pepper shouted then sighed in frustration before continuing. "It's four in the morning!"

"Huh. Good to know. Anyway did you know that Emily was having nightmares?"

"What?"

"Was that a 'what' you don't understand the question because your sleep deprived or 'what' this is news to me? Because I gotta tell you Pepper I'm not exactly found of the way I found out about these nightmares and if you knew and didn't tell me to top it off-"

"Tony" Pepper cut him off. "I didn't know. Emily hasn't told me about them and she hasn't stayed over my apartment for a while. I'm not surprised by that she is having nightmares though. You being…." Pepper stopped knowing that Tony understood. "When you were…away she stayed with Obadiah. He might have known about them."

"I think he might know a lot about them." Tony admitted darkly. Before she could inquire Tony continued. "Jarvis was keeping tight lipped about this for a while. Pepper, the nightmares happened before I left around the time of that fight between her and Obadiah."

Silence fell between them until Pepper spoke.

"Tony, I'm not going to pretend that I know what happened between them…why they fought…I just know that if Emily isn't talking about it. It can't be good." Pepper paused as she was somewhat wary of Tony's reaction to her next words. "I know it's not my place but I don't trust Obadiah around Emily."

"What do you mean?" Tony asked sternly.

"Nothing I guess. It's just…the way he looks at her...especially after the fight." Pepper paused. She couldn't describe to Tony what she was trying to say. She saw the looks Obadiah gave Emily. It made her stomach churn but she didn't know why. She only knew one thing. "I don't him."

Tony didn't say anything to her. He was too busy thinking over her words. "Tony?"

"Pepper I got to go. I gotta mull over a few things." Tony didn't want to say goodbye on such a solemn note though. "I have to ask you one more question."

"Yes?"

"What are you wearing right now?"

Although he couldn't see it he knew Pepper was rolling her eyes right now. "Goodnight, Mr. Stark."

"Wait! You didn't answer my question are you a teddy kind of girl or-"

Pepper hung up before he could finish the question.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW!! Also any ideas of how Tony should find out would be helpful.


	8. Chapter 8

Pain Gone Unnoticed Chapter 8

* * *

Tony's POV

Tony didn't go to sleep after talking with Pepper. Nor did he go back to work on the suite. Tony stayed up the rest of the night contemplating over

what Pepper had told him. She didn't trust Obadiah. Ever few hours he would go up to Emily's room and check on her. Tony remembered doing

the same thing when him and his wife first brought Emily home. She was so small and fragile looking. Tony was afraid of all the possible ways she

could get hurt. So Tony had stayed up watching his baby girl sleep. He would dash to her side at any whimpre or sight that passed her lips. He

even went so far as to hold a small mirror in front of her face to ensure that Emily was breathing. After two weeks of this nonsense his beautiful

wife,Joanna,finally put her foot down. They were a great pair. Joanna and him. According to Joanna Tony was the helicopter dad. When Tony

hovered too much Joanna was there to calm him down and make him see reason. She was his match. His other half. After her death Tony didn't

think he would ever feel whole again. Then he met Virginia Potts. That fiery red head challenged him. Pepper put him in his place when he needed

it. And..she made him feel whole again. Tony would never have admitted that even to himself but this issue with Emily had him thinking things he

always put in the dark corners of his mind. Tony stopped his train of thought when he heard a noise coming from Emily's room. He rushed in as

quickly as he could. He looked around the room trying to find out what was a miss. Tony sighed. Emily wasn't having another nightmare. Her

notebook fell down. Emily had hundreds of those damn notebooks full of little scribbles and drawings. Tony was sad to realize that he hadn't seen

any of hisdaughter's drawings in a while. There was a time when she would proudly show ever little doodle she made. Now they seemed to be

kept under lock and key. Tony didn't like this. He didn't like his daughter keeping secrets. While he already felt bad for what he was about to do

Tony argued…with himself that he had a right to look at whatever his daughter drew or wrote. He bought the notebooks and stencils to create

the piece of art why shouldn't he look at it? Tony smiled prepared to see the beautiful drawing his daughter created. For some unknown reason

what he saw made his stomach drop.

* * *

I'm really sorry that this chapter took me so long to post. I went on vacation and while I was having fun my computer was getting fixed. When I got back it still wasn't fixed because they ordered the wrong parts or something. At any rate I'm back and will hopefully have the next chapter up faster than this. Thank you for reading my fic and reviewing. : )

* * *


End file.
